


Jacket for Matias

by Longcat



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Acceptance, Gen, Gift, Vague Threats, boyfriend talking with a parent, but not really, custom gift, emotionally constipated, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longcat/pseuds/Longcat
Summary: Matias is dating the son of a designer. A designer with a history of formerly being a villain. What's the worst that could happen when he gets an invitation to their design studio?





	Jacket for Matias

Michi surveyed the studio space once more while they waited. Preparing for a client meeting meant everything had to be perfect and in its place beforehand so they weren't scrambling for details in the moment. Nothing looked less professional than scrambling about. However this wasn't for a client meeting. Michi had been working on a unique project for a specific person, but this project had been done in secret. 

The sound of dice being rolled against a hard surface was unmistakable as a well dressed skeleton made their way into the room. It stood off to the side and stared blankly forward, frozen in place, waiting. A second set of footsteps followed, these were softer, muffled by the soft rubber soles of shoes, there was a hint of fear in how the footsteps faltered at the doorway. Michi continued to ignore the person as they finished their work, laying out information sheets and design drawings next to the finished piece.

“Uhm, Bochi, if this is a bad time I can come back?” A young man gently interrupted, his voice was quiet and a bit unsure once he finally spoke up like he was trying to take back the words he had uttered. Rocking from one foot to the other he seemed ready to bolt. This was Michi’s space and they looked too busy to deal with him.

“Nonsense, I invited you here for a reason. Come in.” Michi finally looked up, making and maintaining eye contact with the young man. It was a clear intimidation technique and a bit of a test for him. This was the person their son was dating after all.

He took a step back before taking a deep breath and pulling himself up straight. Moving into the design space he noted the lack of skeletons, even the one that had led him through the building was gone, that wasn’t what he needed to worry about at the moment though. He wanted to get a few words in before “speech” came, stand up for himself and his relationship.

“If this is about me and Oreo, I mean Orei, then you should know that I won't ever hurt him.” His words were certain and defiant, ready to defend his feelings for the other boy. 

“I'm not here to threaten you like I'm sure my husband has, Matías.” Michi interrupted him and he shrunk back a little before the words settled into his head. He was a little curious as to what that meant, he was certain that the former villain would be much harder to deal with.

“He did say something…” The reminder of the hero’s words were sharp in contrast to the rich tones Michi was spinning. He was feeling almost welcomed to this space, their workspace, almost. 

“I don't make threats, only promises. And I promised Rei that you wouldn't come to harm. Instead, I have something for you.” The gold flash of Michi’s eyes was a reminder that should they have wanted to harm him it would have come much, much sooner. The feeling of trespassing into a private place was once again around him, this was not where he wanted to be, he did not feel welcome anymore. 

“Oh… oh! Uh, no I'm good, really, that's super nice of you, but-” He wanted out, escape, if only he could muster up the courage to turn around and run out those doors. But how would Orei react to him running away from his parent when they were trying to give him something? Would he understand the oppressive feeling of being in the design studio alone with them? Probably not, Orei told stories of basically being raised among the cloth bolts and hiding under work tables. 

“Shut up.” It was said without them raising their voice and without a hint of malice. A simple command to stop talking, a command that also stopped his line of wandering thoughts. “I want you to look at what this is while I explain it.” 

They motioned for him to join them on the other side of the table, a clear invitation into their workspace. He wasn’t sure what to expect coming around the table, he had seen papers and drawings being placed when he came in but nothing prepared him for what he was presented with. Laid out across the table was a four armed jacket, from a quick look he could immediately tell it would be a perfect fit for him. Matías didn't know fabrics, but knowing Michi it was made from only the highest quality fabrics and it was bound to be a very expensive jacket, obviously a custom piece designed for him.

“The interior shell of the jacket is a boron nitride polyvinyl, a thermoregulation nanofiber. It should keep you cool while working even with soldering equipment.” Michi opened the jacket up to show the body, Matias itched wanting to see if it felt as soft as it looked. 

“There are bands of copper fibers running just under the outer layer. Wider strips at your wrists and waist to help with electrical grounding and distribution of any stray voltages encountered.” Michi pointed out these hidden features on the drawings, not a single stitch betrayed their existence. He had to trust the drawings that they were there in the final piece.

“The leather of the arms is specially treated to resist caustic material, your quirk included. The body of the jacket and most of the exterior stitching is aramid, a heat resistant and ballistic tested fabric. And the whole thing is oleophobic.” The final aspects were pointed out, each one explained briefly. Every aspect of this jacket was designed with him and his work in mind. 

This was more than a jacket, it was on par with a heroic costume piece. And it was stylish. 

He wanted to touch it, to put it on, to test it out, but at the same time he knew that he couldn’t afford it. Probably couldn’t afford even a single sleeve. Besides, he still needed to explain to them that he didn’t need a new jacket.

“You make my boy happy. So take this as my thanks.” Michi’s soft smile was only there for a brief moment, Matias had nearly missed it but would never forget it. This was their way of showing they cared, that they accepted him, and he knew that he could not turn it away. He was gonna show it off to everyone he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Matias is a friend's OC.  
And Michi is emotionally constipated and has trouble saying they care.


End file.
